dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Seeker
Seeker is a primal controller class in 4th edition . Class traits A 1st level seeker begins with hit points equal to 12 plus the seeker's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 7 plus the seeker's Constitution modifier, and a +1 bonus to Reflex and Will defenses. A seeker gains 5 hit points per level. Class proficiencies A 1st level seeker begins with cloth and leather armor proficiencies, and simple melee, simple ranged, and military ranged weapon proficiencies. Class skills A seeker begins trained in: *Nature (Wis) Plus any three of the following skills: *Acrobatics (Dex) *Athletics (Str) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Perception (Wis) *Stealth (Dex) Class features Seekers gain the Inevitable Shot and Seeker's Bond class features. Inevitable Shot Seekers gain inevitable shot as an encounter power. Inevitable shot allows the seeker to make a ranged basic attack after missing with a ranged attack. Seeker's Bond A seeker chooses one of the following options and gains its benefits. Bloodbond * The seeker gains encaging spirits as an encounter power. Encaging spirits pushes and slows enemies within a close burst. * The seeker can shift as a minor action, rather than a move action, when not wearing heavy armor. Spiritbond * The seeker gains spirits' rebuke as an encounter power. Spirits' rebuke pushes and damages a melee attacker that misses the seeker. * The seeker gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls using light thrown and heavy thrown weapons. * Thrown weapons with which the seeker is proficient return to the seeker's hand after each attack. * The seeker may use his or her Strength modifier, instead of Dexterity or Intelligence, when calculating AC when not wearing heavy armor. Seeker powers Seeker powers, having a primal power source, are also called evocations. Seeker feats These feats have the seeker class, or hybrid/multiclass seeker, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. Seeker paragon paths These paragon paths have the seeker class, or hybrid/multiclass seeker, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. *Crimson Hunter *Death Arrow - also requires Bloodbond class feature *Seven Fates Archer *Swift Strider - also requires Spiritbond class feature Multiclass seekers Characters who did not start as seekers and who do not already have a multiclass feat of a type other than multiclass seeker may select a multiclass seeker feat. Each multiclass seeker feat grants all of the following benefits: *Training in Nature. *Counting as a seeker and controller, in addition to the original class and role, for feat and paragon path requirements. *Ability to take Novice Power, Acolyte Power, and Adept Power feats to exchange powers for seeker powers. *Taking a multiclass encounter, multiclass utility, and multiclass daily feat (such as Novice, Acolyte, and Adept Power) for seeker allows paragon multiclassing in seeker instead of taking a paragon path. Paragon multiclassed seekers select seeker powers instead of paragon path powers. The published multiclass seeker feats are: *Primal Sharpshooter: Use of inevitable shot once per day. Use of inevitable shot is not regained when spending an action point. Use of one 1st-level seeker at-will attack power once per encounter. Hybrid seekers Category:Seekers Category:Classes Category:Controllers Category:Primal